How It All Started
by ASmile4UandMe
Summary: I met my boyfriend at a gay bar. Romantic, right?


**_A/N: Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction, and I really hope you like it! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. This is two-shot. Also remember, this is in an Alternate Universe, aka no demigods. And no, I have absolutely nothing against gays, if any questions arise. All material is for the story only. Originally, this was a one-shot, but I have edited this, and I hope you like this version better._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters. The plot, however, is mine._**

How It All Started

I met Percy a bar. Not your typical drunk, stupid, chaotic people bar, but a special type of bar. To be specific, I met my boyfriend at a gay bar. I'll _never_ forget it.

I woke up with a phone ringing loudly. It was around 3 am - not positive though, I was pretty dang tired, couldn't see straight- and I rubbed my eyes with a groan. I didn't like waking up that godamn early, but being a nice person, picked up the phone. Katie's voice blew out of the speakers.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't that happy to see- err- _hear _her. Katie Gardener was a good friend of mine, she really was, but it wasn't a very pleasant wake up call. Especially when she was crying. And drunk.

"Annie?" Katie half- slurred, half-sobbed. Loud music played in the background. "I think I'm drunk! Drunkety- drunk!"she sounded hysterical.

I sighed. Katie had broken up with her boyfriend, Travis, recently and was often found in bars. This was the third time I'd had to pick her up.

"Katie?" I asked her, my voice slow, as if I was speaking to a two year old. "Wait for me, okay? I'm gonna pick you up soon. Don't drive, I'll take you home." She giggled. "Kay, Kay!"

"Stay where you ar-"

She hung up on me a second later. Worrying about my friend's safety, I put down the phone and got ready to go.

I shoved my tired body out of bed, groaning as I pushed off the covers. I fell off the bed with a loud thump as my body hit the floor. Still in my pj's, teeth un-brushed, I slowly dragged my body out to my minivan. Yes, my minivan, and yes, my parents got it for me on craigslist. It still has a stain can't identify from the previous owner, but I can't tell if it's chili or if someone crapped their pants and it somehow seeped through to the chair. After a while though, I grew to love it, stains and all.

I ran my fingers through my tangled blonde hair, still up in its messy ponytail. I then sat on the leather seat of my car and shut the door. Forcing my eyes wide open, I started the engine and headed off. My Yankee's cap laid beside me (I bring it everywhere), as it was like my little good luck charm. Before my parents divorced, my mom gave me that hat. She told me whenever I was scared or nervous, if I just put on the hat, it would make me invisible and I could do whatever I wanted, without annoying eyes staring me down. She said when you're not being watched, you get the courage to do what you didn't think you could do in a lifetime. Sadly, the magic sort of ended when I was six and started cussing uncontrollably at my stepmom(while wearing the hat of course, I'm not that stupid) and called her a bitch (Thalia was never a good influence) but I kept wearing it anyway. It still gave me courage, even though I knew it didn't have magical abilities.

I blasted on the radio to Queen singing along to "We Are The Champions" as loudly as humanly possible. A couple of other drivers gave me the evil eye, but I just sang louder. In the middle of my solo, I cursed. How the _hell _would I know which bar Katie was in? I supposed she would go to the most convenient bar, so I waited till I reached a red light to roll down my window and yell at the driver next to me. He was driving a busted old truck with its paint peeling at the edges.

"Where's the bar nearest to Anaheim Garden Apartments?"

You see, Katie lived in a little apartment with her sisters. They were all big plant fans, so they figured the name (_Garden _Apartments) would suit them, and picked that "wonderful" (*cough *cough _crappy_) apartment home out of the tons of others they could've picked. Yup, that's Katie for you.

I honked my horn a few times to get his attention. The man rolled down his window. He wasn't so much _man_ as teenage boy. He looked about my age, with a small goatee and curly brown hair. I could've sworn I'd heard the flute playing on his radio.

"Whaaa?"

His voice came out oddly, like the bleat of a goat. I sighed and repeated myself.

"Where's the bar nearest to Anaheim Garden Apartments?"

It didn't come out so much as a question as it did a command. I've always been a bit commanding.

He looked from me to the light, as if he was scared the light would turn green while he talked to me. I rolled my eyes. He stuttered.

"I- err- I don't drink."

I scowled, irritated I'd picked the wrong person to interrogate, and began to roll up my window.

"Wait!" he yelped.

I rolled my window back down, and turned my head to face him.

"I know the place you're talking about," he said, flustered. "It's the gay bar down south from here, right? Just make a left when you get down to Perelta."

My jaw dropped open. _Shit._ Leave it up to Katie to find a gay bar. I quickly propped it back shut and was prepared to thank him and drive off. He stopped me again.

"Don't go yet! If you're going there, do you mind going in with me? I was supposed to meet a friend there, but bars make me nervous."

I figured most things made him nervous. I decided I would be nice though, and go in with him. I reckoned it would be good for me to be more social anyway, as I spent most of my time studying. A question popped into my head.

"Sure. Hey, wait, are you g-"

"I'm not gay."

"Just wondering. See you there."

The light hadn't turned green yet, so silence was sort of awkward between us. I spoke a bit more.

"My name's Annabeth, by the way."

"I'm Grover."

"K bye."

The light had then flashed a bright green and I sped off, trailing behind Grover.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! This is only going to be a two-shot, though, for future reference._**


End file.
